Grzesznicy
The Dramatic Island - Odcinek ósmy Intro Muzyka: I wanna be famous ' Wieczór, północ Była właśnie północ, czyli jakieś pięc dobrych godzin po ostatniej ceremonii, wszyscy obozowicze obecnie szykowali się do spania. Stołówka 150px Na stołówce o tak późnej porze przebywał Vegeta oraz dwójka bliźniaków. Obecnie zryywał z nimi swój "tajny" sojusz. '''Vegeta: '''Dobra słuchajcie frajerzy! Mam was już dość i tak sobie myślę, że powinienem dalej działać solo! '''Lebrik: '''Dlaczego? '''Vegeta: '''Bo nie jesteście mi juz potrzebni! I mam nadzieję, że znowu przegramy i, że znowu będzie podwójna eliminacja bo mam was dość! '''Lebrik: Aha.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Vegeta: Koniec udawania słabego sportowca! Czas wspiąć się na wyżyny i dojśc do samego finału! Zebrik: Ale bez nas chyba nie dasz rady jak odejdziemy. Vegeta: 'Huh? '''Lebrik: '''No bo teoretycznie to zostaniesz ostatnim chłopakiem w zespole, a wtedy gdy przegracie dziewczyny zmówią się i ciebie wyałtuja tak jak resztę. '''Vegeta: '''Coś w tym jest, ale i tak ja was nie potrzebuję! ''Vegeta wściekły wyszedł ze stołówki. '''Lebrik: '''Jeszcze do nas przyjdzie. '''Zebrik: '''Serio? '''Lebrik: Serio. Zebrik: 'Aha. '''Lebrik: '''Heheh. Łazienka 150px ''Tymczasem Maddie, Victoria i Natasza zmywały z siebie makijaż i szykowały się do spania. '''Natasza: '''Co za pokręcony dzień. '''Maddie: '''Właśnie, ale trzeba przynzać, że ta bójka była świetna. '''Natasza: '''No tak, ale też mogliśmy przegrac wyzwanie, gdyby nie fakt, że ktoś zniszczył Lornetkom maluchy. '''Victoria: '''Na szczęście Chris przyznał nam zwycięstwo. '''Natasza: '''I to jest najważniejsze. '''Maddie: '''Racja, ale muismy uważać co na, niektórych typu Vegeta czy Joanna. '''Natasza: '''Dlaczego? '''Maddie: Bo ta dwójka to najgroźniejsi rywale w naszym zespole i zrobią wszystko by wygrać. Natasza: 'Aha... '''Victoria: '''Ale ważne jest to, że jesteśmy dalej w grze. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Natasza: '''Vegeta mnie czasami przeraża, ale skoro mam z nim sojusz i kazał mi tylko .... zrobić to, to tego tak czy siak nie zrobię, ponieważ nikt nie będzie mi rozkazywał. '''Victoria: Dobra chodźmy już. Natasza: Wy idźcie ja tu jeszcze chwilę posiedzę. Maddie: 'Jak tam chcesz. ''Maddie i Victoria wyszły z łazienki, a Natasza znalazła jakąś kartkę w szafce. 'Natasza: '"Twój koniec jest bliski tak jak i wszystkich"? Co to ma znaczyć? Domki drużynowe 150px W domku obecnie znajdowała się Joanna i Sarah, które próbowały jakoś ze sobą się porozumieć...Jakoś. '''Joanna: '''A więc lubisz Beth? '''Sarah: '''Beth! <3 '''Joanna: Aha.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Joanna: '''Ona chyba nigdy nie przestanie mówić o Beth. '''Sarah: '''Beth! <3 '''Joanna: Możesz przestać Sarah: Beth! <3 Joanna: '... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Joanna: 'To jest żałosne... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sarah: Beth! <3 Joanna: 'Jesteś dziwna. '''Sarah: '''Nie bo ty. '''Joanna: '''Ugh. ''Do domku weszła reszta członków zespołu i wszyscy kładli się spać. 150px Cóż tutaj w domku przebywali wszyscy chłopacy, a dziewczyny były przed domkami, ponieważ chcialy zażyć świeżego powietrza. Wszyscy ze sobą akutalnie rozmawiali. 'Fernando: '''Nareście nie ma JoJo i Christiny! '''James: '''To super zdrajco. ''Popatrzył się na niego gniewnie. '''Fernando: O co ci chodzi? James: Nie ładnie jest komuś mówić o tajemnicach innych. Fernando: 'Ale ja nic nie zrobiłem! '''James: '''Oj pożałujesz tego! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: '''Skoro zostało nas już tylko 16 to czas wreście namieszać w tej grze! '''Junior: '''Ziomki! Przetsańcie! '''Boris: Ehh. Junior. Junior: What? Boris: 'Fernnado powiedział mi twój sekret. '''Junior: '''Juz po tobie Fernando! (Pokoj Zwierzeń)'Fernando: '''Jednak źle zrobiłem mówiąc mu o sekretach paru osób, ale ja nie znam sekretu Junior'a! Boris chce mnie w coś wrobić? '''Fernando: '''Nie kam Boris! '''Nathan: '''A jaki ty masz sekret Boris, że codziennie wieczorem chodzisz do Chef'a? '''Boris: Nie chodze do niego! Nathan: O czyżby? Pagtrzał na niego wymownie. Boris: 'Oczywiście! '''Nathan: '''Heh. Nie kłam. '''Boris: '''Ja wcale nie kłamię! '''Nathan: '''Heheheh! Zobaczymy... Przed domkiem 150px ''Przed domkiem na schodach siedziały dziewczyny. '''Maggie: Ciekawe kiedy oni przestaną się kłócić? Rousemarie: Coś czuję, że nie prędko. Margaret: '''Och błagam was. '''Maggie: '''Mam pomysł! '''Margaret: '''Jaki? '''Maggie: Skoro oni nie mogą się dogadać to możemy to wykorzystać i skłócić ich jeszcze bardziej by nie głosowali na nas. Margaret: 'To wcale nie jest głupi pomysł. '''Rousemarie: '''Sama nie wiem. '''Maggie: '''Tylko popatrz. zostałyśmy w trójkę, a chłopaków jest pięciu, a gdy ich skłócimy na nas nie zagłosują. '''Rousemarie: '''w sumie racja. '''Maggie: '''Wiem. ^^ ''Nagle z lasu dobiegł dziwny dźwięk, który przypominał krzyk z horroru. Wszyscy obozowicze pobiegli prosto do lasu. Las 150px 150px Wszyscy przybiegli do lasu, w którym był zamordowany Chris. '''Joanna: '''Widzocznie Chris miał też swoich anty-fanów. '''Maggie: Właśnie. Maggie nagle zmieniła się w Jenny. Jenny: No to czas rozwikłać tę zagadkę. Maddie: Rozwikłać zagadkę? Jenny: Tak! James i Nathan niech zabiorą ciało do namiotu medycznego, a reszta niech idzie na ognisko. Sarah: Będziemy piec kiełbaski? Jenny: '''Nie! Na ognisko marsz! '''Joanna: '''Nikt mi nie rozkazuje! To po pierwsze. '''Jenny: Wrrr! Dobra radź sobie sama. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Jenny: 'Biedna. ''Wszyscy poszli prócz Joanny. '''Joanny: Ha cieniasy i tak to ja wygramnmm! Joanna została przez kogoś porwana. ???: 'Jenda z głowy została tylko piętnastka. ''Tajemnicza osoba znikła, gdzieś w lesie. Namiot medyczny 150px Do namiotu przybyli James i nathan ze zwłokami Chris'a, które położyli na łóżku. '''James: '''Heheheh! Wreście nie mamy prowadzącego! '''Nathan: I mamy wreście święty spokój. James: '''Nom. A co ty na to by z gry wywalić Boris'a? '''Nathan: '''Jestem za. Jest zbyt tajemniczy i coś czuje, że on coś kombinuje z Chef'em. '''James: '''Nie tylko ty. '''Nathan: '''Ale dzisiaj na razie nie ma wyzwania więc on dziś nie odpadnie. '''James: Może. Nathan: 'Heheh. ''Obaj chcieli wyjść z namiotu, ale nie mogli, ponieważ ktoś ich tam uwięził. '''James: Co?! Nathan: 'pomocy! ''Przed namiotem stał tajemniczy ktoś. '???: '''Heheh! ''Tajemnicza osoba weszła do namiotu. Przy ognisku 150px 150px Tymczasem Jenny mówiła wszystkim, którzy zostali, żeby nikomu nie ufali. '''Jenny: Słuchajcie!~Macie nikomu nie ufać bo każdy z nas może być mordercą. Margaret: 'Ta jasne. ''Margaret wstała z pieńka. '''Margaret: Ja idę. Papa. Margaret odeszła od reszty i poszła, gdzieś do lasu. Jenny: 'Aha...No trudno niech sobie idzie, a ja wyzanczę wam zadania. '''Vegeta: '''sorki, ale ja wolę działać solo bądź z partnerem. ''Popatrzył się wymownie na Fernando i Nataszę. '''Vegeta: Wasza dwójka idzie ze mną. Fernando: 'Ale ja nie chcę. '''Vegeta: '''Masz pecha! '''Natasza: '''Ugh. ja nigdzie nie idę. '''Vegeta: '''Twoja strata. Chodź Fernando. '''Fernando: '''Okej. ''Vegegta i Fernando poszli, gdzieś do lasu. 'Jenny: 'Świetnie...Dobra poradzimy sobie bez nich. Namiot medyczny 150px Tymczasem James i Nathan próbowali uciec od mordercy. 'James: '''Aaaa! Czego od nas chcesz?! '''Morderca: '''Chcę was zabić! '''Nathan: '''Spoko! To bierz jego! ''Pokazał na James'a. '''James: Ej! Morderca: 'Nie będę się tak z wami bawił! ''Morderca schował chłopaków do worka i wyszedł, gdzieś z nimi. Gdzieś w lesie 150px 150px Tymczasem, gdzieś w lesie Vegeta z Fernando napotkali Margaret. '''Margaret: '''Wy?! '''Vegeta: '''Tak, a bo co?! '''Margaret: '''Nic! '''Vegeta: No to nara! Margaret: '''Tylko tyle? '''Vegeta: No... Fernando: Dobra chodźmy. Odeszli parę metrów od niej. Margaret: Ej! Zaczekajcie na mnie pójdę z wami! Vegeta: Okej... Fernando: 'Jej... ''Poszli dalej, ale na ich nieszczęście natrafili na Mordercę. 'Morderca: '''Witajcie! '''Vegeta & fernando & Margaret: '''Aaaa! ''I cała trójka została porwana. Przy ognisku 150px 150px Tymczasem pozostała 10 zawodników siedziała na pieńkach i sluchała Maggie (Jenny) co mają robić w razie takiego samego zdarzenia. '''Jenny: '''A zatem musicie sprawdzić poszlaki. '''Maddie: Poszlaki? Jenny: '''Tak. '''Maddie: '''Aha... '''Jenny: Po drugie nikomu nie ufajcie. Każdy zaczął patrzeć na każdego z podejrzeniami. Jenny: 'A po trzecie... ''Nie dokończyła zdania, ponieważ została porwana w tajemniczy sposób. Potem jak się okazało wszyscy byli uwięźieni i nie mogli się ruszyc bo by pożegnali się z życiem. '''Victoria: Rany... Junior: 'Laski nie wymiękajcie. '''Lebirk & Zebrik: '''Właśnie. ''Junior tak jak i bliźniacy poszli do lasu, ale już z niego nie wrócili. 'Natasza: '''Mam pomysł! '''Rousemarie: '''Jaki? '''Natasza: '''Ale bardzo ryzykowny. '''Rousemarie: '''Mów! '''Natasza: '''Otóż... ''Nie dokończyła zdania bo Boris ją popchnął na ziemię, a ta została porwana. 'Maddie: '''Super...zostało nas już tylko czterech! ''Po chwili również i Rousemarie spadła i została porwana. '''Boris: No to została nas już tylko trójka. Maddie: To co robimy dalej? Boris: Ja to... Boris dał się złapać w pułapkę. Po chwili zza krzaków wyszedł Morderca, a za nim uczestnicy oraz Chris. Maddie & Victoria: Chris?! Chris: Tak! Tornada wygrywacie dzisiejsze wyzwanie! Gratulacje! Niebezpieczne Tornada: '''O tak! '''Chris: A wy Lornetki idźcie się naradzic kogo chcecie wyeliminować. Głosowanie 150px (Pokój Zwierzeń)Fernando: Sory amigo... (Pokój Zwierzeń)James: Bye-Bye zdrajco! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Junior: Nara ziom. (Pokoj Zwierzeń)Boris: Heheh! Żegnaj. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Nathan: 'Zemsta! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Rousemarie: Wybacz mi. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Maggie: 'Co się stało? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Margaret: 'Papa! Ceremonia 150px ''Cały zespół zasiadł na ceremonii. Przed zespołem stał Chris z taca pełna siedmiu pianek, a obok niego Chef z bejsbolem i związana oraz zakneblowana Debby. 'Chris: '''No to podczas dzisiejszej ceremoni ktos dostanie zaszczytu polecenia z Debby! '''Debby: '''Ty Fuju! '''Chris: '''Dobra, a dzisiaj bezpiecznie mogą się czuć James, Boris, Margaret i Rousemarie! ''Rzuca im pianki, a oni je łapia i zjadają. '''Chris: Nathan i Junior! Rzuca im pianki, a onie je łapią i zjadaja. Chris: Fernando wybacz mi, ale ... ... ... ... .... Kropeczki <3 ... ... ...Odpadasz! Fernando: '''Co?! '''Chris: Nie no żartuje to Maggie odpada! Maggie: 'Co?! ''Chef zamachnął się bejsbolem i Debby wraz Maggie odleciały bardzo daleko! '''Chris: Tak więc została 15 zawodników! Tak więc zapraszam do czytania następnego odcinka The Dramtaic Island! Klip specjalny Kamera pokazuje tajemniczą osobę, ktora stoi przed domakmi zawodników. ???: 'Heheh! ''Podszedł do domków i podlożył tam bomby. '''???: Heheheh! Koniec! Zapraszam do komentowania! Kategoria:The Dramatic Island - Odcinki